Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a locking structure and a system using the same, and more particularly to a locking structure which may synchronously move and a system using the same.
Description of the Related Art
The electronic device is usually provided with a receiving recess on the casing or with an opening for receiving the connecting port. Hence, a switch structure or a locker structure which can enclose the receiving recess or the opening may be disposed on the receiving recess or the opening. In general, the switch structure or the locker structure may be connected to the casing of the electronic device, and may be engaged with the casing in accordance with elements on the switch structure or the locker structure so as to enclose the receiving recess or the opening for receiving the connecting port.
However, the elements on the switch structure or the locker structure are generally exposed outside the electronic device. Therefore, the switch structure or the locker structure may likely be detached from the casing unexpectedly, so that the receiving recess or the opening for receiving the connecting port may be exposed.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel locking structure so as to prevent the switch structure or the locker structure from opening unexpectedly or easily.